Corazones de Primavera
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: [NagisaxShizumaxMiyuki]. Un corazón solitario necesita el calor de alguien, pero...lo encontrara en esa persona que esta buscando o es que siempre lo tuvo a su costado?... dejen Review onegai.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Strawberry Panic, espero que les guste. Es una OneShot, NagisaxsShizumaxMiyuki. Anteriormente ya lo habia publicado en un Foro de Strawberry Panic con dos capitulos pero como en este caso resultaron algo cortos los junte en uno solo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Corazones de Primavera"   
**By: Aoi-Natsuki**

La primavera se abría campo en Astraea Hill, una suave brisa hacia que los pétalos de cerezos bailaran por el ambiente mientras las ramas hacían un ruido que brindaba tranquilidad.

-"Hey? Has visto a Miyuki?" –Preguntaba una chica de cabellera oscura que se sentaba al costado de la Presidenta. –"Generalmente no falta a clases" –Le comento a su compañera de adelante.  
La joven de cabellos grises se encontraba mirando la ventana como era de costumbre, su mirada aburrida cambio al escuchar la conversación de aquellas dos, miro el asiento que estaba vació delante de ella preguntándose que abría sido de la chica.

-"Es tan raro…" – Se dijo así misma – "Tu siempre te esfuerzas tanto…"

Las clases de terminaron junto con la campaña que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, las jóvenes de 6to salieron impacientes con sus demás compañeras, tan joviales como siempre, tan llenas de vida.

"Que envidia" –Dijo Hanazono Shizuma mientras se levantaba para guardar sus cosas sin embargo cuando volteo se encontró con las deslumbrantes caras de dos chicas de años menores que ella, Hanazono paro y las quedo mirando con algo de interés, después de unos cuantos segundo la mas alta hablo:

"Shizuma-sama,querría almorzar con nosotras?" –Propuso.

El salón de clases de lleno de lamentos, exclamaciones de enfado, uno que otro "Kya Shizuma-Sama" , realmente esto le hacia gracia a la Etolie , siempre las chicas eran tan tímidas con ella, "mis pequeñas flores" como asi acostumbraba a llamar a las chicas la trataron de esa manera, con tanta delicadeza y se preguntaba si solo era por al nombre Etoile. Ella sonrió y gentilmente les dijo que tenia que ir a un lugar muy importante, las dos chicas decepcionada bajaron las miradas mientras otras suspiraban con alivio.

-"Prometo que mañana comeré con ustedes" –Dijo sonriente y besando la frente de aquellas dos y saliendo lo mas a prisa que pudo.

"Kyaaaaa"

Se escucho en todo el salón mientras Hanazono se retiraba riendo para ella misma.

En la cafetería se reunieron 4 amigas que si bien no eran de la misma academia eso no impedía que tuvieran una gran amistad, la primera, Sujumi Tamao, de cabellera azul y de igual manera el color de sus ojos tomaba te mientras les contaba a todas las ultimas novedades que había encontrado acerca de los 7 misterios de la academia, totalmente fascinada e ignorando la mirada aterrorizada de su compañera de a lado, Aoi Nagisa, del mismo grado.

"Esta noche también investigaremos, quiero resolver todos los misterios que alla" –Exclamo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, las otras dos chicas de Spika se miraron mientras sonreían.

"La otra noche si que dio miedo, no es verdad Yaya-chan" –Dijo mirando preocupada a su amiga y compañera de cuarto.

"Lo que pasa es que te asustas fácilmente, hikari" –Le respondió con una mirada maliciosa, Konohana Hikari solo la miro mientras hacia un puchero, bastante divertido para Nanto YaYa, que solo la miro tiernamente. –"Como sea, si estas conmigo no te pasara nada" –Dijo orgullosamente mientras levantaba la vista.

"Pero si a ti te temblaban las piernas" –Declaro Hikari. "Yo te vi.."

"Eh? …no es verdad…"

"Kya, ya es tarde" –Dijo Nagisa mientras miraba su reloj –"Tengo que irme" –Tomo el resto de su te en un sorbo y recogió sus cosas.

"Esto….Nagisa, a donde?" –Pregunto la joven de cabellos azules

"Lo que pasa es que Chiyo-chan y Kagome-chan me esperan en la biblioteca"

"Ara? …no quieres que te …"

"Adios Yaya-chan , hikari-Chan , Tamao-chan!!!" –Se despidió mientras corría a la salida de la cafetería, Yaya se quedo mirando a Nagisa cuando se iba pero al cabo de unos momentos paso su interés en tamao que seguía mirando la puerta por donde había salido.

"Se te escapo tu mariposa jajajaja" –Burlo

"uhm!" –Hizo un bufido de disgusto ante el comentario de su compañera y se sonrojo un poco.

Aoi Nagisa corría por los pasadizos hasta salir fuera de la Academia, miraba su reloj constantemente mientras se reprendía así misma, la próxima semana se haría un evento en la biblioteca, esta misma para animar a los alumnos a usarla mas y fomentar el deseo de lectura, cosa que sabia muy bien que Chiyo había estado emocionada por semana con los preparativos, a demás, ella era su hermana pequeña, no quería dar la impresión de que su "onee-sama" era un chica despistada e impuntual  
A demás …también estaría la Hermana Hamasaka , recuerdos de un cierta ves que llego tarde a un sitio le basto para tener escalofríos.

Al cabo de un rato, llego a la parte donde comenzaba el bosque, se dio cuenta que podía cortar camino por el bosque, si lo hacia tal ves podría llegar a tiempo, emprendió la caminata por aquel sitio, así estuvo algunos minutos hasta que sintió algo terrorífico….

"Ya me perdí!!! Kya!"

Cuanto tiempo abra pasado? 10 , 20 o 30 min? Desde que Nagisa estuvo caminando por aquellos lugares, arrepintiéndose por no haber tomado el otro camino, nerviosa y llevándose la mano a sus labios (Tenia miedo al no saber donde estaba) hasta que al fin de los árboles vio una luz brillante "El fin del bosque" pensó entusiasmada mientras caminaba mas de prisa para llegar a ella.  
Cuando llego, no fue precisamente el fin del bosque, pero se quedo maravillada y con la boca entre abierta al ver un maravilloso campo de flores de todos los colores que había debajo de ella (Nagisa estaba como en una pequeña colina y el campo de flores estaba abajo) nunca había visto este lugar pero sin duda en toda su estancia en la academia este era el lugar mas hermoso, paso su mirada por todos los rincones de ese esplendido lugar mientras se agarraba de un árbol que tenia al costado para no caerse.

"Te gustan mucho?"

"Eh?!" –Nagisa nerviosamente miro para todos los costados hasta que encontró aquella voz tan familiar, Hanazono Shizuma estaba abajo, mientras le sonreía. Nagisa se le quedo contemplando un momento, aquella imagen, Ya de por si pensaba que aquella chica era muy hermosa, tanto que al mirarle a los ojos sentía cierta descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y no podía moverse, sin embargo ella se veía mas radiante que nunca mientras aquellas hermosas flores la acompañaban.

Otra ves le pasaba, sus piernas no le respondían. Shizuma solo le sonreía al ver que se le quedaba mirando de esa manera, pero la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia el jardín, que por lo menos debió haber estado 3 metros de el.  
Que pasaba, Aun con los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta que no sentía ningún dolor mas bien, no sentía que estuviese en el piso …tal ves? … Nagisa abrio los ojos de golpe y mientras se daba cuenta que, en efecto, no estaba en el suelo, sino en los brazos de aquella chica.

"Etoile-sama! Esta bien?" –Dijo preocupada a ver que shizuma estaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba desmallada? Se habria hecho daño por su culpa? Estaba demaciado angustiada para poder reaccionar con normalidad –"Yo….voy a buscar ayuda"

Al querer levantase unos firmes brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndole aun mas –"No te vayas no se siente tan mal estar así" –Dijo con picardía la joven Etoile mientras le quiñaba un ojo.

"ehhh? Shi….Shizuma-sama es de lo peor! Me preocupe mucho!!" –Dijo nagisa frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero, la otra chica al ver la infantil reacción no pudo evitar reírse un poco, lo cual trato de parar ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la pelirroja.

"El paso del tiempo es cruel..no te parece?" –Dijo mirando el cielo, aun todavía estado echada en ese campo

"Eh?" –Nagisa no sabia muy bien a lo que se referia pero presto atención, para ella no era muy comun ver a Etoile de esa forma tan seria, pero recordo que aquella mirada de melancolía que estaba poniendo ahora era muy parecía a la que una ves vio cuando estaba en el invernadero.

"Me pregunto…." –Dijo volviendo a mirar a su acompañante, abrazándole un poco mas fuerte – "si tu podrás atar mi errante corazón" -La brisa levantaba petalos de flores por todos lados mientras la joven miraba con profundidad los tiernos ojos de su acompañante.

Pareciera que la cabeza de Aoi nagisa se paro en ese momento, tratando de procesar la reciente información llegada, hasta ahora no se había percatado, que en efecto, aquel abrazo que sujetaba su cintura era de la joven Etoile, sin poder moverse (se había quedado inmóvil de nuevo) solo se dejo llevar mientras Shizuma le agarraba el mentón atrayéndole mas a sus labios.

Totalmente paralizada, se dejaba llevar por los actos de la joven Etoile mientras sus labios buscaban los suyos¿Qué podía hacer? Sinceramente no era algo que la molestara, sentir afecto de la otra persona que a pesar de todo era especial para ti era algo que su corazón buscaba, cerró los ojos dejando que su acompañante hiciera lo que quería hacer.

"Nagisa onee-sama!"! – El llamado de una chica hizo que las dos volvieran a la realidad, hanazono abrió sus ojos y suspiro, realmente siempre tenia que pasar lo mismo, soltó una pequeña risa.

"Después de todo nada es tan fácil" – Pensó divertida para si misma, alejándose un poco de la otra chica. Las dos jóvenes quedaron sentadas una de la otra, mientras la más joven aun tenía las mejillas color carmín y su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. – "Mmm ¿a donde ibas antes?" –Rompió el silencio.

"Bu…bueno…a..la biblioteca" –Respondió con dificultad

"Entiendo, je, de seguro te demoraste de mas y te han venido a buscar" Shizuma se levanto y empezó a caminar.

¿No se iba a quedar con ella¿A donde ira, cosas así siempre se preguntaba la joven pelirroja, a decir verdad aunque la joven Etoile era quizás lo que mas admiraba la verdad es que no sabia nada acerca de ella, que podía hacer? Quería conocerla, saber lo que pensaba y sentía.  
Pero eso era algo difícil hasta para ella, la persona a la que esa chica quizás le había agarrado cierto interés.

"Algún día….." – Shizuma paro ante las palabras de la pelirroja y la miro sobre los hombros – "Algún día…. Te conoceré mejor que nadie" – La joven volteo por completo para verle a los ojos.

"Eso….me encantaría" – Contesto sinceramente mientras embozaba tal ves la sonrisa mas sincera que Aoi Nagisa había tenido la oportunidad de ver hasta ahora en ella, sin necesidad de decir nada mas, ambas se separaron diciéndose un "hasta luego" en sus pensamientos.

- "Nagisa onee-sama!" – Llamo Chiyo mientras resbalaba con Tsubomi , Yaya , hikari y Tamao cayendo todas en empiladas en aquel jardín, una imagen algo graciosa por lo cual nagisa no pudo aguantar algunas risas a pesar de de los ruidos de fastidio de todas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Algún día…. Te conoceré mejor que nadie"_

La joven de cabellos grises aun seguía caminando un pensando en lo que había dicho aquella chica, no había hecho mal…- pensaba -…. En haberse fijado en esa persona, cuando se pone seria en verdad era muy interesante.

"Una sensación parecida que me produce ella" – Sonrió para si misma y siguió intentado hallar lo que había estado buscando desde que salio de clases. – "Pero…donde?" – Se pregunto adoptando una posición pensativa.

**Flash Back**

"Mucho gusto…. A partir de hoy estudiare en esta academia" – Una joven de primero pasaba la palma de su mano por la corteza de un gran árbol de cerezo que estaba floreciendo en ese momento, haciendo que pétalos cayeran en la cabellera de aquella chica.

_Recuerdo… que ese mismo día te conocí, debo reconocer que me impactaste a primera vista, yo también era nueva al igual que tu sin embargo a diferencia de mi tu mostrabas mucho mas seguridad que yo…alguien inalcanzable pensé, sin embargo algo me atraía a ella ¿Qué era? No lo sabía…._

"Eh? Tu también eres nueva?" – Pregunto la joven sonriendo. –"Yo también, mucho gusto"

_Y esa fue la primera ves que me hablaste , el comienzo de nuestra vida de estudiantes y el comienzo de nuestra amistad, hasta me dio risa de mi misma cada ves que lo recuerdo , llorando en los pasadizos de noche, salía de la habitación por que no quería que me vieras en esa situación tan vergonzosa, Extrañaba mi hogar, mi familia … no me podía acostumbrar a aquel sitio, sin embargo ahí estabas tu siempre levantándome cuando me derribaba gracias a mis inseguridades …_

"Si duermes conmigo ya no te sentirás tan sola"

_Recuerdo que me lo propusiste la primera ves que me derrumbe yo misma en sollozos, haciendo el mínimo ruido para no despertarte, siempre estuviste atenta a mi, por lo cual me hice una promesa a mi misma…trabajaría duro…para ser tan fuerte como tu…._

"Entonces ya no necesitaras que duerma contigo" – Dijo la joven mas alta embozando una sonrisa.

_Je, esa ves, me opuse rotundamente… "De ninguna manera" – te dije. Y era verdad, aunque sabia que no podía seguir haciendo eso, solo quería unas noches más… solo unas noches más entre tus brazos…._

**Fin Flash Back**

"¿Miyuki?" –Dijo acercándose más.

(silencio)...

"Entre…tus...Brazos…"

"¿mmm¿Quieres estar entre mis brazos?"

"mmm….yo…" –La presidenta de Saint Maitre abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras Shizuma reía ante la reacción de la otra – "shizuma!"

"jajaja , Miyuki no me respondiste"

"¿Responder?"

"Así es, me acabas de decir que quieres estar entre mis brazos así es que te pregunte si en verdad querías eso" –Le quiño el ojo con picardía a lo que la estudiante de cabellos cortos reacciono con un notable rubor en sus mejillas. –"Ah… creo que eso es un si, nee?"

"Shizuma!" –Dijo aparentando molestia mientras se levantaba y dejando caer un pequeño libro.

"eh? Que es esto?" –Recogió el libro mientras miraba la portada –"¿Corazones de Primavera? ….una novela romántica sin duda¿eh¿De que se trata? –Dijo abriendo curiosamente el libro.

"Es un trío amoroso" – Dijo

"¿Trío?" –Shizuma miro aun más interesada el pequeño libro.

"Así es, se trata de una chica que esta confundida entre un antiguo amor y uno nuevo" –Explico

"ah…. Miyuki no sabia que te gustara leer este tipo de cosas, que romántica" –Dijo devolviéndole el libro, Miyuki solo la miro tratando de aparentar sin mucho éxito ante los ojos de la joven de cabellos grises su rubor. –"como no te presentantes a clases vine a buscarte, me preocupe por que después de todo…tu siempre trabajas duro" –Dijo sonriendo dejando atrás a la perpleja presidenta.

"¿Shizuma?" –Llamo por ultima ves, la joven Etoile volteo curiosa –"¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?"

"Mmm……Pues…" –Miro a sus alrededores con una sonrisa- "Este fue el lugar donde conocí a Rokujou Miyuki" – Miyuki suspiro satisfactoriamente y las dos emprendieron caminos opuestos alejándose de aquel árbol de cerezos que había sido testigo de ese hermoso recuerdo que atesoraban las dos aunque no lo dijeran.

Rokujou volteo por última vez recordando. . . el momento en que Shizuma la había despertado, pasándose el dedo índice por los labios…

"Que tontería" –Se reprendió así misma mientras seguía caminando con una sonrisa hacia la academia.

En el bosque, había una chica de cabellos grises que seguía parada al frente de aquel árbol, observándolo, contemplándolo, mientras el viento alborotaba su cabellera y los suaves pétalos rozaban su piel, pasó el dedo índice por sus labios…

"Nuevas flores de cerezo están floreciendo en tus ramas…. Llenas de vitalidad, son tan hermosas….sin embargo..." –Cojé un pétalo que había caído en su hombro izquierdo – "Las flores que se desprenden de ti, siendo llevadas libremente por el viento….también son hermosas" –Soltó aquel pétalo viendo como se lo llevaba la brisa. –"El paso del tiempo es cruel… ¿no te parece?"

**Flash back**

"¿No puedes dormir?"

_Pregunte al notar tus sollozos, tu te volteaste dudando y solo me dijiste que no me preocupara, por lo que me habías contado desde que supimos que seriamos compañeras de habitación, tu no estabas acostumbrada a estar lejos de tu familia¿era eso?_

"¿Extrañas estar en tu casa?"

_Asentiste con la cabeza, me senté en mi cama y te invite a dormir contigo, tu rostro era tan dulce y tu carácter era tan frágil e inocente… Tenía deseos de proteger eso, pusiste una cara de sorpresa, supuse que nunca había dormido con alguien que no fuera quizás algún pariente cercano_.

¿Puedo?

_Me preguntaste tímidamente, lo cual solo hacia que mis ganas de tenerte cerca crecieran aun mas, te tendí mi mano invitándote a venir, la tomaste aun algo dudosa pero eso paso cuando caíste dormida entre mis brazos. Así fueron pasando los días, hasta que una noche mientras dormías entre mis brazos como era de costumbres me anime, a darte un beso en la frente …..Cerré mis ojos mientras me acercaba a ti._

_Ja, Recuerdo….que me quede totalmente paralizada cuando aun dormida, moviste la cabeza inconscientemente para tener mejor posición haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran, ese mismo día….te paraba esquivando la mirada (risa) aunque nunca entendiste por que…._

_Aunque fue un accidente…….ese...Fue mi primer beso…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Y finalmente….la flor de cerezos se desprendió del árbol que aun quería retenerlo" –Sonrió y se dio media vuelta, marchándose –"Sin embargo…." –Paso de nuevo el dedo índice sobre sus labios –"Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian…."

**FIN**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la Autora:

Siempre me a gustado la relación que tiene Miyuki con Shizuma y mucho mas desde el capitulo que se ven de pequeñas. Espero que les allá gustado xD tengo en mente hacer un YayaxTsubomi , mi segunda pareja favorita. Nos vemos D. Ah por cierto, para los que no entendieron lo ultimo a que se refirio shizuma pues, si, shizuma beso a miyuki cuando estaba durmiendo, por eso dijo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, en este caso se refería a los labios de ella jajajaja.


End file.
